


[Podfic] Will You Bloom Bright and Fierce

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Disappearing Man (Song)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Five minutes ago you were a good girl. Five minutes ago he wasn't here.





	[Podfic] Will You Bloom Bright and Fierce

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Will You Bloom Bright And Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/32313) by [Edo no Hana (Edonohana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edonohana/pseuds/Edo%20no%20Hana), [Edonohana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edonohana/pseuds/Edonohana). 



This is one of my favorite stories from this year's Yuletide. If you haven't heard the song, you can listen to it on Youtube. It's folk music, with Tracy Grammer and Dave Carter, and the lyrics are [here](http://www.cowboylyrics.com/lyrics/dave-carter-and-tracy-grammer/disappearing-man-12104.html). But it's not necessary to know the song to listen to this--it's a kind of urban fantasy story with a mythical feel. 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/eviu14on33afhjejhv4ihnb7yqnqgtst). Length: 10 m 05 s.


End file.
